The Unnamed
by cyphilial2
Summary: The story of a boy trying to find his past while surviving inside the realm of the Hollows.  Involves Nel,Grimmjow, and an OC.
1. the unnamed meets a menos

The Unnamed

_I do not own Bleach or any of the other characters in the bleach series. I do own the unnamed boy and any of the zanpakuto spirits that I come up with for some of the characters already established in the story._

_Hueco Mundo, a desert-like realm where horrifying beasts battle for supremacy against each other for control over Los Noches and the eventual headquarters of a mastermind and his group of minions (but that is for a later time). These beasts have only one goal to evolve to their ultimate and perfect level, the Vasto Lorde, and will do whatever it takes to make it to that level even committing canabalism against others of their kind or taking the life force of an innocent spirit. It is at this realm that the story begins . . ._

A small boy dragging along a broken long sword travels along the never ending expanse of sand covered dunes searching for something that he has long ago forgotten. He travels on trying to keep the weight of the long sword from slowing him down, a sword that he does not even know where it came from but deep down knows that it is necessary for some events that will happen. He stops at the top of the dune and searching the horizon for some landmark that will tell him where he needs to go. Suddenly he notices a large skeleton leopard creature running along the dunes in the distant hunting after a group of similar beasts and decides that he needs to find some sort of structure to protect himself. He then looks down at the ground to see what time it is by using a technique with his broken long sword and noticed that there was a small lizard creature with a mask trying to hide underneath his sword. The boy leaned down and started talking to the lizard," Well hello there, Mr. Lizard! Are you trying to find a place to hide from the scary monsters that seem to be all over the place in this place? How about you come with me and then we can both find a safe place to sleep?" The lizard started to bite the hand that the boy was trying to grab it with but was unable to because the sudden movement of the sand underneath its feet. "Wha . . . WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" he yelled as he fell into the sinkhole that was forming underneath his feet and then there was nothing but darkness.

Underneath the sinkhole the boy and lizard fell down a hundred feet into a strange forest/nest that had large creatures roaming around different from the ones that were up top in the dunes area. Before the boy or lizard were killed from the impact of falling that far, a strange white light covered them and amazingly slowed them down enough that they were not harmed at all. In between the many trees, a creature with large white skeleton hands and feet pulled some of the smaller trees down while trying to find the source of the large spiritual pressure that it just appeared out of nowhere. It used its mask covered face to smell out the directions to its intended target and decided among itself to head to the nearby clearing that it had found earlier.

A few minutes later, the boy finally started to toss and turn from his restful sleep to find himself in a completely different area from the one that he was in before falling through the sand. He looked around to get his bearings until he felt something trying to get out from under him and found his new friend the lizard. "Mr. Lizard, you're alright! What happened and more importantly where are we now? It almost feels like I have been here before, but . . ." his feelings of déjà vu were immediately forgotten when he heard the worst howling sound that he has ever heard before in his life coming from his right. The next thing that he know he sees a giant mask peeking out of the large stand of timber and two skeleton hands pushing the giant trees aside to allow it to pass through into the clearing. The creature let out another loud howl before charging toward the small boy intending to trample him to death, so that it could acquire the spiritual pressure and possible be one step closer to evolving into an adjucha. The boy without even any conscious thought grabbed his long sword lying on the ground a few feet away and rolled out of the way of the creature's feet. He then braced himself for the next attack and swung his blade into the heel area to try and topple the creature. Unfortunately even though the blade provided serious damage toward the heel of the creature, it was not enough to do anything other than make it mad and the next thing that the boy knew the creature was building up a powerful attack into its mouth preparing to send it toward him. Knowing that he was in trouble, but having absolutely no clue what to do he started to run away from the creature and suddenly found himself running toward it instead. He grabbed the blade again, while seemingly chanting some phrase that caused a change in his sword and called out an attack that he had never heard before. When the boy had control of his body once again, not only was he still alive, but the creature was seen dissolving into tiny particles that disappeared in the air. He looked at the blade in his hands, that remarkably he was carrying with only one hand (where a few hours ago he had to drag it along with two hands to even move it) and was just the same shape as it had ever been. He was knocked out of his thoughts when once again he heard the howls of another group of these creatures and decided that it was best to run away instead of trying to fight all of them at one time. He made it to the other side of the clearing away from the howling before suddenly feeling woozy and fainting on the spot into strange dreams . . .

_A half man/half beast creature fight among large menos trying to destroy him and absorb his vast array of spiritual energy, he uses a large blade to kill them off one by one until a different creature is left. This creature has the appearance of a skeletal panther with a wild look in its eye and pounces toward the lionman that fought off his comrades. The lionman simply sent a large curved energy slash toward it that sent the panther flying into a large area of trees before snarling out that it would get its revenge, Lior . . . _

_The scene suddenly changes to the same creature sneaking up on the lionman and pouncing on top of him doing massive amounts of damage before the lionman changes into the form of a small boy . . ._

"LIOR!" the boy called out as he woke up from his disturbing dreams about the attack of a lionman by a skeleton panther.

"Is that what your name is, boy?" a man asked as he appeared inside the cave after returning with food and medicine.

"I don't know it was the name of a creature that was half lion/half man that appeared in my dreams . . ." the boy answered the stranger before asking his own questions," Who are you and where am I now?"

"My name is Ashido Kano and this is my home or my present home at least! What is your name, if it is not Lior?" Kano responded before noticing the look on the boy's face after being asked about his name.

"My name . . ." he mumbled before noticing his new pet trying to get his attention from the ground and picking it up," I don't know!"

_That is the first installment of the unnamed. Please let me know what you think about it by reviewing or personal messaging me, I would really appreciate some feedback. In the next installment, Kano will tell the boy about his past and current mission. The boy will also be given a temporary name that only Kano will call him during his time in Hueco Mundo. Some two people important to the story will probably make their appearance in the next installment also. (The time line for this part of the story is somewhere during the time that Ichigo receives his powers and before Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society.)_

Cyphilial 2


	2. Shishi meets new friends and an enemy

Chapter 2

_I do not own Bleach or any of the other characters in the bleach series. I do own the unnamed boy and any of the zanpakuto spirits that I come up with for some of the characters already established in the story._

"How about I call you . . . Shishi? Do you care if I do?" Kano asked the young boy.

"That is fine with me, Mr. . . ." Shishi exclaimed after thinking over the idea of finally having a name even if it is only temporary and not really his name.

"Just call me Kano!" he exclaimed," but now if you are going to survive in the wilds of Hueco Mundo I need to see where your skills with that broken sword of yours is at!"

"Wh . . . WHAT!" Shishi yelled before dodging a slash from Kano's zanpakuto that he unsheathed from his scabbard. Shishi ran over to where he saw his sword lying on the ground and grabbed it, with all of the adrenaline running through his system he was able to swing it without any problem blocking Kano's next attack. Shishi and Kano continued to trade blows until Shishi was unable to stand the weight of the sword that he was using to defend himself; Kano decided that that was enough to decide his current skill level.

"Shishi, tomorrow we will begin to train you on the proper techniques of sword play and also on some of the basics of kidou, so that you can protect yourself no matter what the situation is!" Kano exclaimed before leading Shishi toward the make-shift bed that he was to use for the night.

"Night, Kano!" the boy yelled to the retreating form of Kano, who went to the front of the cave to guard from menos.

The next morning . . .

"Take this Kano!" Shishi exclaimed before charging toward his new sensei and trying to slash him down the middle which Kano used his smaller sword to block with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Calm down, Shishi and focus on what you are doing!" Kano explained before allowing him to attack him and blocking them easily. This went on for about fifteen minutes until Shishi collapsed from the strain of hefting his heavy sword and Kano allowed him to rest for fifteen minutes. "Okay, Shishi you can rest for about fifteen minutes and then we will continue! We will practice sword play this way every day for at least two hours with a least a couple fifteen minute breaks in between each sparing session!" Kano explained while Shishi was lying on the ground panting and trying to catch his breath.

They continued on training this way for the rest of the two hours and already after only their first sparing practice session, Shishi was doing better holding his sword and fighting back against Kano's attack. "Next, we will practice using kido! To start with you need to learn how to manipulate the reiatsu needed to power each of the spells. First hold out your hand and practice trying to form an orb of pure reiatsu!" Kano explained the basics of what he wanted Shishi to practice for the next three hours. Shishi held out his hand and began to try and focus the reiatsu into his hand. At first nothing happened until a small orb started to form and that is when the shit hit the fan . . . Shishi continued to pull reiatsu into his hand until it was twice the size of Shishi's body and Kano had to tell him to either absorb it back into his hand or shoot it out. Shishi was able to absorb the power into his hand and he began to hear a three voices talking in his head.

_"He is starting to remember the power that he once held! It is good because I have a feeling that an old friend of yours will return again, Lior!" once voice cried out._

_"I know I can sense him to and if I was back into my original body, and then there is nothing that could stop me from destroying him and taking my revenge for what he did to me!" Lior growled._

**_"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! What is the great Lior still upset because of his defeat by a lowly adjucha? If it was not for your defeat at the hands of Grimmjow then I would not be alive right now and that stupid original zanpakuto spirit would still be control of this boy . . ." a third voice called out._**

_"Be quiet, Kami you have no say in what happens to this boy! I will not allow a tainted spirit such as you; with both powers of soul reaper and hollow corrupt this boy! I don't even really like the fact that Lior is in this body, but I have no control over that!" Dokuji stated before finishing the conversation and being interrupted by Shishi._

"Who are you and why can I hear you inside of my mind?" Shishi asked while still working on his practice for the day.

_"We are the spirits of your zanpakuto or at least two of are, now!" Dokuji growled with resentment at her last statement," My name is . . . and this is . . .! Oh it looks like you are not yet ready to hear our names, but the other being in this body makes up what you used to be, Lior!"_

"LIOR! I HAD A DREAM THAT INVOLVED A LIONMAN THAT BODY WAS COVERED IN SKELETON LIKE ARMOR!" Shishi screamed out in his head.

**_"Yes that a glimpse into your past and will probably remember even more later on as more time goes on, but for right now I need to warn you to watch out for an adjucha that looks like a panther!" Lior exclaimed in warning to the young boy._**

** **

It has been two years since Kano found Shishi and began to train to train him in swordmanship and kidou. Shishi after that amount of time was finally able to wield his sword without any problems and can release his shikai form, which he discovered had a special ability that no other form was able to do, and his second shikai form. His first shikai form's name is Dokuji (or original) and its release phrase is 'Rise from the frosted earth!'; it takes the form of his finished unreleased form of his zanpakuto with a split near the end that forms two blade points, in the middle of the sword is three orbs with a power bar connecting all three with the guard of the sword. The second shikai form is named Kami (spirit) and its release phrase is 'Rise forth from the shadows!'; it takes the form of a scythe shaped great sword with many sharp points along the sides and also has three orbs and a rage bar connecting all three. Both forms have different powers from each other that Shishi has not been able to unlock just yet, except for the abilities of the three orbs of Kami (aura,shadow, and chaos) which allow him to not only make clones but gives him uniquely powered attacks different from any kind seen before, or at least to Kano.

Shishi had begun to help Kano with his patrols after hearing the tale of what happened to his companions many centuries ago when he first came to Hueco Mundo. On one fateful day he finally found his way out of the Forest of the Menos and ran back to tell Kano about his discovery, "Kano, I have discovered a way to get back to the main area of Hueco Mundo! Isn't that great that means that we can take on many different hollows instead of trying to get rid of just the menos?" Shishi screamed in excitement until he noticed the look on Kano's face.

"I'm sorry Shishi, but I am unable to leave because of the promise I made all those years ago to my friends! But that does not mean that you cannot leave and take on the top level of Hueco Mundo, you have learned well and have at least mastered the basics of what I could teach you! I knew that one day you would be ready to leave the Forest of Menos and I have prepared you the best that I could for that day, now go and help me fulfill my promise to eradicate as many hollows as can be!" Kano exclaimed before walking with Shishi to the exit that he found.

"Can I come back and visit you any time that I want, Kano?" Shishi called out in between holding back sobs.

"Of course and even though it is not your real name, you can keep the name Shishi if that is what you want. . ." Kano started before having to stop because of the giant hug that the boy was giving him.

"I will always go by Shishi even if I do eventually remember what my original name was, from this day forward I will be named Lior Shishi!" he exclaimed as loud as he could.

"But why Lior, I thought that the name scared you because of the dream that you had a few years ago after I found you?" Kano asked in curiosity.

"Ever since learning my shikai forms, I have been able to talk to the three other inhabitants in my inner world! One of those is Lior and according to him after he was attacked by an adjucha, I was born from his reverted form and so I will honor him by using his name as my first!" Lior explained," I plan on finding this adjucha for him in exchange for him to start teaching me to use some of his power as my own again!"

"Just remember that even though he is a part of your soul that he is still an arrancar and can be considered dangerous!" Kano warned before allowing Lior to leave the Forest.

After leaving his sensei, Lior began to once again travel across the desert in search for hollows to eradicate and the adjucha that attacked his inner arrancar years ago. He searched for an hour until he noticed three figures being attacked by a panther-like adjucha. "There he is, I will try and defeat him for you Lior!" he calls out in his head before charging toward the adjucha. Lior swung at the adjucha as soon as he got closer to it and managed to knick it before it could dodge. The adjucha immediately pounced toward him and Lior slashed him with a 'Choas Tiger Slash' toward his stomach that sent the adjucha back a few feet on his back.

"**_Who do you think that you are, boy? I will kill you for interfering with my meal! No one messes with Grimmjow and lives to tell about it anyway!" The adjucha growled._**

"I will take revenge for your attack on my name sake!" Lior called out before parrying an attack from Grimmjow's claws.

"**_Who is your name sake, boy?" he growled back after attacking again._**

"LIOR!" he called out before parrying the attack again and using his attack against the adjucha again. The two continued to fight back and forth until the adjucha decided that he could not get anywhere with this fight and ran off to fight again.

"**_YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME LIOR!" Grimmjow screamed as he ran across the dune away from the vengeful child._**

"Are you three all right?" Lior asked the people that Grimmjow was in the middle of attacking a few minutes ago.

"Yes, Nel is okay!" the little girl arrancar answered before checking on the others.

"What are you doing walking around a dangerous place like this without any protection? I mean I know that you are an arrancar and can probably take care of yourself, but still!" Lior asked.

_This is the next installment and now a new arrancar has reared he head. What could this Nel have in store for our hero and when will Grimmjow face off against Lior again? Some of that will be answered in the next installment of the Unnamed._

Thoughts of the other spirits

_Dokuji_

_Kami_

**_Lior (arrancar)_**

Cyphilial 2


End file.
